Reborn for kill (fanfic OC insert)
by Arisa-baka
Summary: Elle ne m'attendais pas à mourir, non plus à revivre, et encore moins dans son animé préféré ! Comment va-t-elle réagir si elle connais déjà toute l'histoire ? L'histoire sera raconter du point de vue de mon OC. Les premier chapitre seront un peu mou mais c'est seulement pour se mettre dans le bain après il y aura plus d'action.
1. Quitter ce monde

Alors que je me baladais dans les rayons de la librairie à la recherche de la suite de mon manga actuel, mon téléphone sonna. Alors que je prenais mon tel en main je voyais inscrit "maman". Elle me cherchait ? Je lui ai pourtant dit ou j'allais. Dans tout les cas je décrochait et lui répondait : **"Allô ? Maman ?" "Oui ça va ?" "Oui et toi ?" "Oui merci. Dis moi tu es toujours à la librairie ?" "Oui, pourquoi ?"** Je continuais de chercher la suite de Assassination classroom pendant que je parlais avec ma mère **"ça te dérangerais de passer à l'épicerie et d'acheter de la crème fraîche avant de rentrer ? J'en ai besoin pour le repas de ce soir" "De la crème fraîche tu dis ?"** À présent je me trouvais devant le rayon que je cherchais et cherchais le tome 20 et 21 **"Oui de la crème fraîche s'il te plaît, et ne t'inquiètes pas je te rembourserai. " "Ha ! Enfin !"** Je venais de trouver mon bonheur. Je pris les livres en main et me dirigea vers la caisse **"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?" "Ah désolé je parlais toute seule mais ok je vais passer à l'épicerie, de toute façon j'ai fini je vais à la caisse et je sors." "Cool, merci ma chérie. Je te dis à toute à l'heure alors !" "Oui à toutes ! Bisous." "Bisous"** elle mis fin à la communication, je rangeais alors mon téléphone et attendit mon tour à la caisse .Quand arriva mon tour à la caisse la caissière me salua **"Bonjour ma petite otaku préférée ! Tu es déjà au tome 20 et 21 ! Tu as commencer cette série il y a moins d'une semaine si je me souviens bien ...tu ne reçois pas trop d'infos d'un coup ?" "Non pas du tout ! Justement je suis en manque d'informations c'est pour ça que je les ai lus si rapidement !" "Si tu le dis ... enfin en tout cas ça feras 15 ma petite dame . "** je lui donna la monnaie, lui dit au revoir et quitta son magasin . En vérité si je lis si vite Assassination classroom c'est parce que j'ai déjà vu l'anime donc je connais l'histoire mais j'ai tellement aimé cet animé que j'étais obliger de lire aussi le manga ! Donc voilà où j'en suis.

Après être sortit de la librairie je fis un détour pour l'épicerie du quartier. Une fois arrivé à l'épicerie je me remis dans mon état d'esprit normal c'est à dire toujours avoir l'air supérieur aux autres, en tout cas les regarder de haut. J'ai remarqué que ainsi ça froissait les gens et qu'ils évitaient ainsi tout contact avec moi et c'est pour le mieux. Le seul moment où je ne suis pas dans cet état c'est seulement avec ma famille et quand je suis autour des manga. Après avoir dit un grossier merci lorsque la caissière me rendit la monnaie je partis accompagner d'un sac plastique avec mes 2 manga et le pot de crème fraîche à l'intérieur. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la maison. Lorsque je passais dans une ruelle un duo de mec sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Toujours fidèle à moi même je ne les regarda même pas et marcha les mains dans les poches. Mais lorsqu'un des garçons passa à coté de moi il me percuta l'épaule avec force. Vu la force reçu par le coup je suis qu'il l'a fait exprès. Pendant que je réfléchissais à la signification de son acte il m' adressa la parole : **''Hé toi là ! Ne nous ignores pas'' ''qui ? C'est à moi que vous parler ?'' ''Oui c'est à toi ! À qui d'autre !'' ''Je sais pas au pape peut-être ?'' ''Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ? Tu vas le regretter !''** Je me maudis intérieurement, pourquoi je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être toujours sarcastique ? Maintenant je vais devoir en payer les conséquence. Les deux garçon retirèrent leurs manteaux comme s'ils allaient me frapper, attends... ils vont me frapper !! Comment je me suis mis dans cette galère ? Juste pour être resté concentré sur mon chemin. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tous va se finir ? Ils m'ont l'air de lycéens et moi je ne suis qu'en 4ème .

En plus je crois avoir vu un couteau dans la main de l'un d'entre eux . **''Alors ? On se pisse dessus maintenant ?''** Quoi??!!! Nan mais ils se prennent pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?! Là ils m'ont chauffé, alors après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire j'ai toujours gagné mes combats contre des personnes de mon âge alors peut-être que ce n'est pas trop différent avec des personnes un peu plus grandes ? Bon tout est dit je vais me défouler un peu. C'est parti ! Alors qu'ils se préparaient à m'attaquer je pris les devants, je jetais mon sac en l'air afin d'attirer leurs attentions dessus comme le faisait karma dans l'anime et il se trouve que ça a vraiment marché ! Comme quoi dans les animes tout n'est pas faux ! Je profitait donc de leurs attentions distraites pour donner un coup de pied puissant dans les bijoux de famille d'un des garçons. Il réagit immédiatement et cria de douleur mais je ne lui laissa pas

Temps de pleurnicher et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre mais il réagit plus vite cette fois et avant que je puisse me retirer il m' attrapa avec une main l'épaule gauche et me frappa l'oeil avec son autre main. Aïe, cela fais mal j'aurais surement un cocar à la fin de tout cela, enfin, si je m'en sort... je me retirais de son emprise en une souplesse arrière en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les dents pour me reculer. Après dix bonnes minutes je me trouvait assis sur le garçon en train de lui donner des coups de points au visage. Au moment où je pensais qu'il était évanoui je me relevais et regarda l'autre garçon qui était rester planté là tout le long du combat. Je vis qu'il ne tentait rien alors je ramassa mon sac en plastic et je partais. Le pot de crème fraîche était un peu cabossé à cause de la chute de tout à l'heure. **''Zut, maman va sûrement me gronder.''** Je me suis dit pendant que je traversait une rue et d' un coup j'entendis

Au loin une voix crier **_'Attention'_** dans la foule. Le temps que je me retourne pour comprendre de quoi parler la voix je me rendis compte bien trop tard de la présence de la voiture roulant à toutes vitesse. J'eus le réflexe de serré le sac avec mes mangas et le pot de crème fraîche dans mes bras et tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'ouvrir grand les yeux devant la douleur du choc. Non, non ... pas ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'entends plus rien ! Je ne ressens plus la douleur ! J'ai chaud... et froid à la fois... pourquoi fait-il si noir, tout à coup ? Et pourquoi est-ce si calme ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ! Dites-moi pourquoi ? Non ! Papa... Maman... Je sens...que vais mourir. Que faire ? Je n'avais jamais imaginé... finir ainsi. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas finir ainsi !! Je ne veux pas mourir !! Mes sœurs ! Je ne peux pas ... les laisser seules ! Je ne veux pas les quitter come ça ! Si je ne suis plus là ... qui s'occupera d'elles ?! Elle viennent tout juste d'entrer au collège ce ne sont que de petites enfants !Elles sont encore ...si petites... Grand-frère , j'ai compris ...que ce soit ''perdre un être cher'' ou ''laisser derrière soi ceux que l'on aime'' l'un comme l'autre ...c'est très douloureux. Pardon. Pardon ! Pardon,Papa Maman ! Vous ai-je assez rendu fier ? Mes petites sœurs... j'aurais voulu vous chérir encore plus ! **'' Ah...''** Quelqu'un ... il faut que quelqu'un ... les protèges ! Elles ne montrent pas facilement leurs larmes ... Mais si vous les voyez pleurer... soyez à leurs côtés ! S'il vous plaît... quelqu'un... peut-il protéger...ma famille ? S'il vous plaît ... Q

Il faut que quelqu'un ... protège ma famille, à ma place ! AAAH ! Je sombre, je m'enfonce, cette sensation ... PARDON ! Je vais quitter ce monde . S'il vous plait ... faites que ma famille soit heureuse ! **'' Les pompiers ! Quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers ?'' ''Le chauffard est inconscient, lui aussi !'' '' Eh !''** Qu'ils soient aimés... **''Vous m'entendez ?'' '' Répondez !''** Même si... vous vous trompez... et que vous vous égarez... **''Mon dieu !'' '' Elle perd trop de sang !'' **Menez une vie ... qui fera dire de vous... que _''tu as été courageuses'',_ mes sœurs ... votre vie sera ponctuée de joies... et de peines , ainsi en sera-t-il jusqu'à la fin. **''Elle est ... morte .''** _Soyez courageuses !._

**Fin chapitre 1**


	2. Le début de la fin

Désolé c'est un petit peu plus court que le 1er chapitre mais tous les chapitres seront à peu près de cette longueur. Bonne lecture :D !

Grand frère ...? Ça y est je vais te rejoindre nous pourrons veiller à présent à deux sur notre petite famille et les observer vieillir jusqu'à des âges que nous n'avons pas pu obtenir. De la lumière ... est-ce toi Peter ? Grand-frère ? Attends moi j'arrive ! Je suis là ... mais qu'est ce que-!!

**''Hé ho...réveille toi. Ce n'est pas le moment pour dormir.''** Je sens une douce main me secoué légèrement mais je suis si bien là... je sens la douce brise sur mon corps et les oiseaux chantant... ... ... Attends je suis pas sensé être juste morte ? Alors pourquoi putain j'entends des oiseaux ?!! J'ouvre alors les yeux pour être éblouis par le soleil, après m'être habitué à la lumière je tombe sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche avec un t-shirt un peu ...original mais la chose qui me frappe c'est de voir à quelle point elle a l'air d'être un personnage d'anime ! On dirait qu'elle est dessinée et en plus vu ses yeux et sa poitrine généreuse on devine qu'il s'agit ici du type manga surtout avec une accro comme moi.

**''Tu t'es enfin réveiller ?''** Oulà oulà attends attends je rêve où elle vient de me parler japonais ? Comme quoi apprendre le japonais ne me servira pas que à regarder des animes qui ne sont pas encore traduis en français. Mais par contre pour comprendre aucun soucis mais mon accent a moi il est pété ! **''Hai''** j'essayais de mettre un accent mais il était vraiment pourri. **''Ho ! Tu es étranger ?''** Elle me dit avec un sourire **''hai ça se voit tant que ça ?'' ''Un peu oui...''** elle ricana doucement **''Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois avoir cours ? À qu'elle école appartient-tu ?''** Hein? À qu'elle école j'appartiens ? J'en ai aucune idée moi ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être au Japon ! Vite il faut que je trouve quelque chose sinon elle va se commencer à avoir des doutes !

-**''Heu... en faite j'ai oublié son nom comme je suis un nouvel élève qui vient de l'étranger...''****\- ''Tu es nouvelle ? Ah je vois et bien dans tout les cas va vite en cours peu importe dans quelle école tu es ! Que tu sois nouvelle ou pas ne change pas le fait que tu n'a pas le droit de sécher !''****\- ''Bien sûr madame ! Mais pourquoi vous vous préoccupé de ça alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer ?''****-''Pourquoi ? C'est simple, c'est parce que je suis professeur et que je n'aime pas voir des étudiants sécher les cours !''****\- ''Ah, je vois. Et bien j'y vais alors , sensei !''****-''C'est bien ! On se revoie bientôt !'' **

Je me mis à descendre la coline sur laquelle je dormais et me mis en quête d'une chose très importante : je dois trouver dans quel manga je me suis fourré et un miroir ! Je dois absolument voir mon physique ! Avec un peu de chance j'aurai grandit pendant ma période de ... on va appeler ça de _''réincarnation '' ._

Alors cette femme est professeur...je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je me souviens plus qui c'est . Je suis pourtant sûr qu'elle a un rapport avec le manga dans lequel je me suis trouvé. Enfin je pense être tombé dans un manga même si je n'ai jamais crue aux histoires écrites qui disaient que nous étions transporté dans l'univers des mangas certain disait même que nous ressuscitions en tant que bébé et que c'était atroce de s'habituer au nouveau monde mais moi je suis plutôt heureuse de cette réincarnation car ça veut dire que quelque part mon frère s'est sûrement réincarné lui aussi.

Tiens ! En fouillant dans la poche de la longue jupe que je portais j'ai trouvé une carte d'étudiant et elle dit _''Kagura Shimizu, étudiant à Kunogigaoka, demi-pensionnaire, classe de 4-C ''_ Quoi ?!!!! Alors je serai tomber sur Assassination Classroom ! Ce manga excellent remplie de tueur à gage !!! Mais c'est excellent ! Juste magnifique ! C'est un des meilleurs manga au monde, et maintenant je me souvient... cette femme c'est la sœur de Kayano ! La professeur Yukimaru si je me souviens bien.

1: sensei = maître/professeur, il peut être utiliser seul ou comme suffixe a un nom.

Ex : Koro-sensei = professeur Koro

2: Hai = oui


	3. Nouvelle vie

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Arisa.

\--

Je me baladais dans la rue tout en fouillant dans le téléphone portable de 'Kagura', qui étonnamment n'avait pas besoin de code de déverrouillage , et je recherchais sur google des infos sur 'Kagura'. Je fus choqué par mes trouvailles.

Apparemment Kagura n'avait pas de bons parents : sa mère est partie de la maison pour un autre homme laissant Kagura seule avec son père a l'âge de 6ans et après son départ son père commença a déprimé et sombra dans l'alcoolisme. Vers ses 8 ans Kagura commença à ne plus trop allé à l'école et elle avait rejoint un groupe de délinquant, je pense que c'est du au manque d'attention de son père. Et ensuite pour finir elle n'a pas de famille à part son père et n'a aucun ami à part quelques ennemis... Super... je vais devoir faire avec. Enfin pour commencer je devrai trouver mon adresse pour rentrer chez _'moi'. _Je regarde le contact ou il y a écrit ''daron''

J'hésite longtemps avant de me décider et de cliquer dessus pour lancer un appel. Après 4 sonnerie j'entends quelqu'un décrocher.

**-"Allô...heu...papa ?"**

**-"Allô, c'est qui ?"**

**-"C'est moi, tu sais, ta fille..."**

**-"Ah...c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"**

**-"En faite je ne me suis perdu, tu peux m'envoyer l'adresse de la maison pour que je mette le GPS ?"**

**-"Sérieux tu me dérange pour ça ? Tu peux même pas te souvenir de ça?"**

Hooo... il était dur ! Je ne répondrais pas cherchant les mots pour répondre à ceci. Après une dizaine de secondes je l'entendis pousser un soupir de l'autre bout de la ligne avant de me dire

**-"Très bien, je te l'envoie par SMS mais souviens toi en car c'est la seule fois que je te l'envoie, OK?"**

**\- ****"Hai* , ariga-* "** je n'eus pas le temps de finir de le remercier qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Je restait là fixant le téléphone encore en train de me demander ce que c'était que cette conversation chaotique. Puis je fus sortit de mes pensées lorsque mon téléphone sonna 1 fois pour indiquer un SMS, je l'ouvrit et le lu. C'etait mon adresse.

Très bien maintenant que j'ai mon adresse je peux enfin me diriger vers un endroit précis ! C'est parti allons à la rencontre du père de Kagura et de sa chambre enfin je veut dire, de _ma chambre !_

\--

Hai* : Hai = oui (parfois traduis comme ok ou d'accord)

Ariga* : arigato = merci


	4. Mittan-san

Bon enfaite c'est bien gentil de vouloir rentrer chez _'moi'_ mais j'y vais comment moi ! Si seulement je savais conduire...bah oui parce que puisque je suis censée être un délinquant dans ce monde pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? J'aurais juste eu à voler une voiture, mais tant que je ne sais pas conduire j'écarterai cette idée.

D'ailleurs en parlant de voiture, il y a une très belle voiture de garé ici, je n'ai jamais vue ce modèle auparavant ce doit être car elle n'est pas encore sortie en Europe.

**-Haaaa!!!**

Qu'est-ce que le monde ?!! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je viens de me rendre compte de mon reflet dans la vitre de la voiture et ça m'a fais un choc ! Même si Kagura n'est pas physiquement tout l'opposé de mon ancien moi c'est quand même choquant de me voir dans un autre corps et surtout que je ressemble autant à un personnage de manga ! C'est presque effrayant !

N'empêche que je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent de ma nouvelle apparence. Devant moi je pouvais admirer le reflet de quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi et ça créa en moi un sentiment de malaise... Dans ma vie antérieure j'avais les cheveux bouclés et d'un blond sale m'arrivant en au du dos, maintenant j'avais des cheveux blonds platine et raide tombant juste au dessus de mes épaules. J'avais les yeux verts alors que maintenant ils étaient marrons. J'étais petite et bien en chère avec un bonnet B alors que maintenant j'avais grandi de 5cm, je m'était aminci et je faisais je dirait entre le bonnet B et c à présent.

La seule chose que je remarquais qui n'avait pas changé était ma peau toutes blanche, je pouvais juste sentir que la peau de Kagura n'était pas aussi douce que la mienne et en regardant je suis prêt à parier qu'on pourrait trouvé des cicatrices. Aussi je constatais que je portais une longue jupe bleue marine arrivant juste au dessus des chevilles et un tee-shirt buste noir rentrer dans ma jupe plus une longue blouse noir arrivant un peu au dessus de la jupe avec sur la manche droite un drapeau du Japon.

Avec ça, c'est sur que j'ai l'air d'une vraie yankee* . Après quelques réflexions je pris le train à la station la plus proche et je fis le reste du chemin à pieds en passant je remarquais que certains collégien me regardaient mal et d'autre en passant à cotés de moi marmonaient puis éclataient de rire. Ils devaient sûrement avoir dit des choses pas jolies a mon propos. Ais-je vraiment une si mauvaise réputation au collège ? Peu importe, pour le moment je me concentre sur ce que l'indique le GPS.

Une fois arrivé au 56 comme indiqué par mon _'père '_ je me retrouvais piéger car il semblerait que je vives dans un appartement... et bien j'ai trouver la rue, il faut maintenant l'étage et le chiffre de porte. Je rentre dans l'immeuble enfin j'essaie car je suis coincée à cause du code d'accès...super...

Heureusement après 2min d'attente une vieilles dame semble vouloir entré dans le bâtiments.

**-Tiens,tiens mais c'est pas la jeune Kagura que voilà. **

**-Ô grand-mère, comme si vous saviez a quelle point vous me sauver la vie !**

**-Non mais ho ! Je te trouve bien insolente aujourd'hui, c'est Mittan-san et pas grand mère !**

**-Ho oui bien sûr, sumimasen**.

**-Dans tout les cas que fais tu ici ?**

**-Et bien j'ai oublier le code d'accès...haha...**

**-Comment peut on oublier une chose si importante ? Aller regarde moi et n'oublie pas, d'accord ?**

**-Arigato**.

je regardais le code et je me le répétais pour pas l'oublier.

Ensuite je regardais le boîtes aux lettres et chercha _"Shimizu"_ Mittan-san, elle, m'avait déjà dit au revoir et avais pris les escalier. Je trouvais la boîtes à _'mon nom'_ et pris l' ascenseur pour le 6ème étage. Une fois au 6ème je me dirigeais vers la porte avec noté "Shimizu" dessus et frappais 2 coup légers à la porte.

J'attendis ...encore et encore avant de m'énerver et de frapper cette fois-ci comme sur un tambour et en moins d'une minute après cela j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller puis s'ouvrir pour révéler le père de Kagura ou du moins **_'mon nouveau père'_**

\-- -- --

Yankee* : Yankee désigne les jeunes voyous Japonais qui fument au lieu d'aller en cours qui préfèrent se battre au lieu d'étudier, qui se décolorent les cheveux etc... Les yankees cherchent à faire la loi dans leur classe, puis leur lycée et enfin se battent entre lycées un peu comme pour défendre un territoire.


	5. Sa Chambre

Je regardais mon ''père''et lorsque nos regards se croisaient il détourna le regard du mien. Il était plutôt grand et robuste, il avait les cheveux court en bataille et blond comme les miens, je suppose que Kagura tiens de lui.

Il avait les yeux bleus avec des cernes, une barbe mal rasée, il portait un tee-shirts NYC blanc et noir trop grand pour lui et un bas de survêtement bleu avec des claquettes et des chaussettes au pieds.

Après m'avoir murmurer un petit

-Ah...c'est toi, vas-y entre...

Il fis demis tour et parti dans l'appartement. Je le suivie en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Quand on rentrait dans l'appartement on tombait directement sur un long couloir avec 3 portes le long à gauche et 2 portes à droite. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un petit salon, mon "père" se trouvait assis sur le canapé avec une bière à la main regardant du catch sur un petit écran plat qui se trouvait sur un petit meuble contenant des cassettes et des CD, derrière le canapé se trouvais une grande bibliothèque remplie de romans et de recueils de poèmes.

Je me rapprocha pour étudier les livres et en pris 1 en main mais avant que je puisse lire le titre

-Touche pas à ça.

C'était mon "père" et sa voix était terne et autoritaire.

-Pourquoi ?

Je voulais savoir.

-C'était à elle...ce sont des pourritures de toute façon.

-Elle?

-Oui, c'était à ta mère.

-Ah...je vois.

Donc il était sensible par rapport au souvenir de ma chère "mère"...intéressant .

Bref, je reposais donc le livre et en contournant la grande bibliothèque je découvrais une petite cuisine. Elle était très simple et basique, il y avait un frigo à droite avec une poubelle juste à coté et à coté de cette poubelle il y avait un plan de travail avec des placards murale au dessus et de placards en dessous, encore à coté se trouvait une gazinière à l'ancienne avec une hôte au dessus et entre les deux se trouvait un évier dans lequel se trouvait encore de la vaisselle sale qui datait sûrement d'hier et d'avant hier. Je soupirais en remarquent que le frigo était vide quand je l'ouvrais, à part les bières présentes et une brique de lait il n'y avait que le néant. C'est toujours mieux que rien... je sortait de la cuisine et allait dans le couloir pour trouver ma chambre.

Je commence par le coté avec seulement 2 portes j'ouvre la première pour découvrir que le noir, les volets devaient être fermer mais avant que je puisse trouver la lumière mon "père" parla.

-Tu pense faire quoi, là?

-Hein?

-Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ?

-Ho...heu ça...? Je me suis trompé, sumima-Hum..je veux dire c'est tout, j'ai le droit de me tromper nan? À moins que ce soit un crime ?

Je me corrigeais, car après tout Kagura était une délinquante, Elle ne s'excuserait jamais même à son père, enfin du moins je pense.

À ma réponse plutôt sur la défensive il me regarda un instant puis se concentra su la télé en me foutant un vent royal. Kuso...ça faisait mal tellement c'était violent...

Ensuite j'ouvris la deuxième porte pour découvrir une salle de bain, et à mon grand soulagement était plutôt bien équiper et en plus il y avait une baignoire et non une douche ce qui signifie que :

JE VAIS POUVOIR ME RELAXER DANS UN BON BAIN BIEN CHAUD !!!!

Bref je referma la porte et allais à la pièce en face qui se trouvais être un placard avec manteaux, chaussures, écharpe ect... je partit alors pour la pièce à droite et tombais sur les toilettes je referma encore une fois la porte, ça commençait à faire beaucoup, et je passait à la dernière porte qui se trouvais finalement en face de celle de mon "père".

Je l'ouvris de suite et compris qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Kagura, je rentrais puis fermais derrière moi. Je glissais sur la porte pour m'asseoir par terre, je suis fatigué de toutes ces nouvelles informations d'un coup.

J'observis la chambre : elle avait les murs de largeur gris et les murs de longueur rouge foncés, il y avait un lit simple pas fais à droite et un petit bureau avec un sac de cours, au fond à gauche et un placards à gauche de la porte, entre le lit et le bureau se trouvais une porte fenêtre mais malheureusement il y avait une barrière de mi-hauteur et donc pas de balcon. Puis il y avait des fringues et autres objets qui trainaient un peu partout. Une chambre plutôt simple mais qui correspond bien à Kagura, du moins de ce que je pensais savoir d'elle, ça m'aurais étonné de trouver une chambre toute rose avec des posters d'idoles partout.

* * *

: sumimasen = désolé ou pardon

: kuso = merde ou putain, voyez cela comme si vous disiez shit


	6. En route pour le collège !

Attention SPOIL !!!!!

* * *

Bien, maintenant que je connais l'environnement de ma nouvelle vie je dois maintenant savoir où je me situe sur la frise chronologique de l'anime. Est-ce que je suis après l'arrivé de Itona? Ou à la fin, quand Koro meurt ? Si c'est le cas je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps ! Vous imaginez ? J'aurais été réincarné dans mon manga favori et je ne peux pas profiter de parler aux personnages principaux ?! C'est du sadisme là ! Mais bon ce n'est pas encore vérifier et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais si ça se trouve peut-être même que je suis avant que l'intrigue ne commence ?

Eh bien dans tout les cas je verrai bien. Mais avant ça j'aimerai trouver le chemin jusqu'au collège Kunogigaoka ( A/N: Ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?) Car oui j'ai beau être une délinquante je vais quand même assister au cours. Bon c'est pas dit que je ne sèche pas souvent mais dans ma vie antérieur j'avais une excellente réussite scolaire et ça Kagura, même si ça te corresponds pas n'espère même pas un instant que c'est quelque chose que je vais abandonnée c'est une des seule chose qui a rendu mes parents et mon frère fier de moi alors tu vas voir, tu auras d'un coup une montée de réussite à l'école ! Cela va sûrement choqué son entourage mais tant pis.

Donc je prends mon téléphone et vais sur google maps, je cherche le collège et quand je le trouve je regarde la distance séparant le collège à la maison et je suis surprise se constater que le collège est HYPER loin de chez moi !!!

À mais nan, c'est bon j'ai compris... il y a une gare juste à coté du collège et il se trouve qu'il y en a une autre pas loin de chez moi... vous avez compris ? Ouais, je suppose que c'est une autre raison pour laquelle Kagura n'allait pas en cours.

Dans ce cas Kagura devait bien avoir un_ pass navigo_ où quelque chose du genre ? À moins qu'elle ne frodait ? Nan impossible de froder dans les gares au japon, elle doit en avoir c'est sûr, je vais juste chercher et je trouverai. Je me mis alors à la recherche d'un pass navigo dans la chambre de Kagura, et après une demi-heure j'eus la bonne idée de chercher dans son manteau et bien sûr je l'ai trouvé tout de suite. C'était similaire au pass français, oui de base je suis française, sauf qu'il y avait des kanji et des kana à la place des écritures françaises et que la couleur avait changé.

Très bien une chose de faite, je commence à fatiguer d'ailleurs il est quel heure ? Je regarde sur mon portable et il indique 20h07.Il est trop tard pour aller prendre le train...bah pas grave j'irai demain et en même temps j'irai en cours. Je vais donc me couchée car je dois être en forme pour demain, mais avant je vais faire mon sac de cours et regarder où en est Kagura dans le programme scolaire. Je me rends compte que Kagura ne prenais vraiment pas de notes en cours car dans chaques cahiers que j'ai fouillés, il y avais à peine 3 cours d'inscrit avec des prises de note très bâclées. J'espère pouvoir rattraper son retards.

Maintenant que je suis au courant de cela je vais me coucher. J'enfile un petit short et un tee-shirt large que j'ai trouvés dans l'armoire. Avant d'aller dans le lit je verrouille la porte, je sais que _"le père"_ à l'air de quelqu'un de juste malheureux qui cherche à se consoler dans l'alcoolisme mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque de lui faire confiance, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant la nuit et je ne veux pas savoir...j'espère juste que je suis trop prudente et que je n'ai normalement pas à m'inquiéter pour cela. Et c'est sur ces pensées que je me sentie en train de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Je sens de la lumière qui me réchauffe doucement, mais elle est trop lumineuse et deviens vite non supportable, j'ouvre donc les yeux pour prendre conscience de ce qui a eu pour malheur de me réveiller. Sauf qu'il s'agit de la lumière du jour qui passe par la fenêtre, et malheureusement on ne peut pas se battre avec la lumière du jour... Tant pis pour moi, je n'avais qu'a penser à fermé les volets hier soir. Je m'assis dans le lit et me frotte les yeux pour que ma vue s'adapte à la forte luminosité. J'observe mon entourage pour me rendre compte que NON tout n'était pas un RÊVE et que OUI je suis toujours dans la chambre de Kagura...super...

Je me lève donc et me rhabille avec les même vêtements qu'hier et je constate avec soulagement que la porte est toujours verrouillé et qu'il n'y a pas eu l'air d'avoir d'intrusion dans la chambre cette nuit. Si vous saviez a quel points je suis soulager ! J'étais vraiment angoissée à l'idée que le père de Kagura soit rentré pour je ne sais quelle raison dans la chambre la nuit, que se soit sous l'effet de l'alcool ou pas. Le fait qu'il ne se soit rien passé cette nuit va me permettre de mieux m'endormir les nuits car je ne vous cache pas que cette nuit j'ai fais des cauchemars sur ça, je vous épargne les détails mais c'est pour vous dire à quel point je suis soulagée.

Maintenant que je suis habillée, je suis sortis de ma chambre pour aller faire ma toilette dans la salle de bain mais c'est alors que j'entendais des gros ronflements qui venaient du salon, je me dirigeais alors vers le salon.

Une fois arrivé, je constatais sans surprise que c'était mon _'père'_ qui était endormit et avais laissé la télé allumé, je ramassait un plaide qui trainait par terre et le mis sur mon _'père'_ espérant que ça le réchauffe un peu, je lui pris délicatement la télécommande des mains et éteingnit la télé.

Après je repartis pour la salle de bain. Une fois préparé, je pris mon sac de cours car je viens juste de me rappeler que hier je m'étais dit que je devais aller en cours. Alors je sortis et referma derrière moi l'appartement avec les clef qui se trouvais dans le manteau de Kagura, je pris la route direction la gare avec l'aide de mon téléphone et c'est là que je vis une chose essentielle à laquelle je n'avais pas fais attention depuis ce matin, je m'arrêtais alors en plein milieu de la route... l'heure... je ne rêve pas je vois bien écrit noir sur blanc qu'il est 10h23... je cligne des yeux et nan, peu importe le nombre de fois que je répète l'action je lis toujours la même chose seulement que maintenant, je lis 10h24... et merde.

MERDE !! BORDEL MAIS COURS !!!!

Putain sa mère le caca mou ! Sale chipatama ! Oui ! Je vois le train ! Nan mais part pas ! Attends moi, yamete !!

YAMETE !

* * *

Et donc finalement cet enculé s'est barré sans moi... mais je pouvais pas m'attendre à grand chose du japon, ils peuvent pas se permettre d'être en retard ces enfoirés ! Et donc voilà que j'ai couru pour au final attendre le prochain train, bon ça va il arrive 5min plus tard mais quand même...j'ai couru pour rien.

Finalement me voilà enfin devant le collège, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver.

Bon, aller, quand il faut y aller faut y aller je sonne donc à la sonnette de l'école et vérifie juste avant l'heure.

-10h48...je suis vraiment en retards, j'espère qu'ils vont m'accepter ...je murmurais pour moi même.

* * *

1 : c'est un insulte qui veut dire 'tête de bite' en japonais

2 : Yamete = attends ou attendez


	7. Mon Mon Uniforme !

N/A : Désolé en ce moment j'ai des problèmes d'internet donc je ne peux pas poster régulièrement mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux ! Aussi les mots japonais seront écrit en gras. Arisa.

* * *

Un homme qui je présume devait faire parti du personnel s'avançait vers moi avec des clefs à la main, il arriva à mon niveau et pour je ne sais quelle raison il dévisagea ma tenue.

-Hum...je peux vous aider ?Il me demanda.

-Ouais, en fait j'aimerai bien pourvoir assister aux cours **onegai**.

-En quel honneur ?

-Bah... c'est a dire que je suis en classe D.

-Ah ? Et donc vous arrivez à cette heure ?

-Ouais... je sais, je suis à la bourre... **gomen**... mais l'important c'est que je sois maintenant ici et que j'ai hâte de rejoindre mes camarades ?

Cela sonna plus comme une question.

Bien sûr je mentais un peu car après tout, qui voudrais rejoindre des élèves du bâtiment principale qui se croient au dessus de tout ?

-Peut être mais cela n'explique pas votre tenue.

-Ma tenue ?

Je regardais ma tenue, bah elle a quoi ma tenue ? Elle est correcte pourtant ?

-Voyons, cela est inacceptable ! Vous ne pouvez pas assister aux cours comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Quel est le problème ?

-Mais voyons ! Êtes-vous sotte ? Où est passé votre uniforme ?!

_Hein..._

-M-mon... mon quoi ?!

-Votre uniforme par dieu !

-Mon uniforme...

**kuso** ! Que je suis bête ! **Baka**, **baka** ! Mince... j'avais oublié qu'au Japon on portait des uniformes à l'école. Comment je suis sensée répondre ? Je ne sais même pas si Kagura a au moins l'uniforme chez elle ! Quelle excuse je vais pouvoir sortir ?

-Oui ! Votre uniforme, oui !

-Ah...ça, c'est à dire que...

-Oui...?

-En fait j'aurais besoin d'un nouvel uniforme si possible...

-Un nouvel uniforme ? Mais enfin...ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez perdu !

-Non ! Non... en fait, heu... le mien... Le mien est devenu rose parce que... Parce que je me suis tromper en le lavant et il a déteint...!

Je ne savais sérieusement pas ou j'allais avec ce mensonge grotesque.

-Alors là... c'est la première fois que j'entends un truc pareil.

-Alors ? Je pourrais en avoir un nouveau oui où non ?

-Je pense que cela pourrait se faire, en attendant entrez et allez à l'infirmerie pour demander un uniforme de rechange, ensuite dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours !

-**Yosh** !

il m'ouvrit de suite la grille et me cria dessus lorsqu'il vit que je marchais tranquillement. Il me pressa de courir ce que je ne fis pas, après tout je reste kagura donc une rebelle, mais par agacement de l'entendre crier après moi je me mis finalement à trottiner.

Heureusement dans le collège il y avait des pancartes avec les directions ce qui m'a permis de trouver l'infirmerie sans soucis. L'infirmière m'avait gentiment accueillit mais comme elle n'avait plus d'uniforme de fille de rechange, elle du m'en donner un de garçon à mon grand plaisir. Elle m'a aussi indiqué la direction de ma classe, et j'étais en ce moment même en train de mis rendre.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la bonne salle avec l'uniforme des garçons sur moi je pris une grande inspiration me préparant mentalement à ce qui va suivre, le ou la professeur me grondera et me fera la morale puis ensuite la classe rigolera pour ensuite me lancer des regards noir pour avoir perturber leur cours . Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais leurs sympathies.

J'expira bruyamment et toqua à la porte. La voix monotone que je pouvais entendre jusque là à travers s'arrêta et dit ensuite un strict et sèche "entrez", je pris alors la poignée et mis 5 secondes avant de l'ouvrir car vous savez je ne suis toujours pas habitué aux portes coulissantes. C'est si peu différent et pourtant c'est tellement plus bizarre qu'une porte française.

Bref, j'avais donc ouvert la porte et j'avançais dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière moi toujours avec 5 secondes de réflexion avant, je me tourna vers l'enseignant qui se trouva bien être un homme et je le vu choqué. Sûrement du fais que je vienne en cours

-Kagura, dit-il sévèrement, Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt.

-Ouais... je suis en retard, mais j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le bain... vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Là n'est pas la question, vous n'avez sous aucun prétexte le droit d'être en retard ! Rappelez vous que vous ne faites pas partie de la classe E !

-**Hai**, **hai**... j'ai bien compris maintenant vous pouvez me dire où m'asseoir que je puisse écouter et vous, reprendre votre cours ?

-Tss, sale garce... il marmonna, j'avais entendu mais ne fit rien, tu n'as qu'à aller où il y a de la place.

-D'accord.

Je me dirigea donc vers une chaise au fond à côté d'une fenêtre.

* * *

**: onegai** = s'il vous plaît

**: gomen **= pardon (raccourci)

**: baka **= Idiot / imbécile

: **Yosh** = Compris/ A vos ordres / ok (selon les situation)

: **Hai** = oui / ouais


End file.
